


Protest

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quaking Rapture
Genre: Idk where it fits in the timeline, M/M, Probably AUish because, Thing I found on tumblr, Why not???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn’t gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now I'm... I'm kinda gay." au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protest

It was sort of surreal, really. Of all of the things to protest in this entire _goddamned_ world, they chose this? Cupid's head tilted, eyes narrowed as he sunk in the scene before him. There was Caius, young and up-and-coming star of the police force, lips pulled taut as he dealt with uneducated protestors outside of the precinct.

“I don't want a fag like you protecting my country!”

… Oh. The blond huffed in annoyance as he brought himself closer to the scene, carefully keeping himself out of view of both parties. Caius was definitely affected by the words – he could see it on his face, even from here. “I'm flattered, really, but the fact that you're all so interested in my social life is really kind of-”

“With someone like _you_ supposedly protecting us, I'd be better off with the metas!”

Maybe that was a good thing for Cain. People throwing themselves at the mercy of the underground over what team a cop was batting on was something he could easily take advantage of. On the other hand, though, fuck everything about those kinds of people. A thought pulled itself from the recesses of his mind, and Cupid giggled to himself as he swung into view. “Ladies, ladies.” His voice was a low rumble, clearly amused as he swung his arm around Caius' shoulder. The cop's hands flew to his gun holster, but Cain just laughed and quickly lifted the bottom half of his mask. His fingers lingered to hold it in place as he crushed his lips against the brunet's.

It was just for show, of course. Cupid had never in his life considered those stupid notes (to this cop in particular, ouch) as anything but banter. These assholes needed their feathers ruffled, and Caius was an easy target. He hadn't expected those lips to part, for a tongue to dart under his bottom lip and for his chest to feel constricted when they finally did break away. His lips formed a stunned 'o' shape as he stared incredulously at the cop, who smirked in response before eyeing the protestors with a deadpanned expression. “Better off with the metas, hm?”

He didn't expect them to relent – they didn't – but the stunned silence the group held as the blond fastened his mask back on and turned away was priceless enough. Caius paused for a second, licking his lips idly before darting off after the villain. “Cupid.” His expression was nonchalant again, one eyebrow quirked questioningly. “That was-”

“Listen I'm not gay.” The villain was already babbling and Caius stifled a snicker. “I mean uh. I _wasn't_ gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now...” Cupid's head tilted as he focused on what the cop had to assume was the brunet's mouth. “Now I'm kinda gay.” Confusion laced in his tone and it was downright adorable and why was it downright adorable? 

“Oh, so there's nothing gay about those love letters, then?”

Cupid's shoulders straightened. Caius idly realized that he should be _restraining_ this son of a bitch. “Sorry, honey. I'm a little out of your league.” A low chuckle resounded in the villain's throat. “Maybe you should work your way up the crime ladder. I heard thievery was a good place to start~”

Caius' voice caught in his throat. What the hell would Cupid know about Cain, anyways? … Probably a lot, actually. Caius' face contorted in distaste before he turned away. “Quite a big ego for that frame of yours, Cupid.”

“Asshole.”

The atmosphere should have been tense; Caius should have had his fingers on the trigger. He didn't _feel_ any different than usual, not that he supposed he'd be able to tell if he was under Cupid's influence. “Tell that to the judge.” Cupid was quick to tense at that one, one foot already half way into the shadows of the alley. “... Kidding.” Caius offered a smirk, but the villain only huffed before taking off into the darkness.

… Huh. He still didn't feel any different. He licked his lips again, peering into the space before deciding he'd just leave it at that. Turning a supervillain gay, hm? He liked the sound of that.


End file.
